Leave the lights on
by Saharet
Summary: The relationship between Blake and Yang is shifting, making their interactions harder to handle on Blake's part. Somehow, her faunus instincts are getting out of hand and scaring her. Is it somehow Yang's doing? Or is it simply that she's afraid of the dark? Spiritual sequel to "Figure it out", bumblebee.
1. Chapter 1

**As implied in the summary, this story is related to my other fic "Figure it out". I'd recommend reading that one first but this one stands on its own enough to be a different story altogether.**

 **I usually write one shots but this will be a two parts fic.**

 **The next part will be released somewhere in the next week if everything goes well.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Blake had not expected to be convinced so soon into visiting that club again. Yang was pretty pushy, but if Blake was entirely honest; she had a hard time refusing her. Blake sat down in a corner of the club, leaning forward on her elbows and looking around the dance floor. The club was packed, it was a busy night. She was hoping Yang wouldn't take too long to get their drinks, she didn't feel like hanging around that bar alone again.

It looked like Yang was waiting on Blake's mental cue because she showed up at that exact moment with an armful of drinks. Blake's ears twitched, how was she holding up so many glasses at once?

"You ready for your special night alone with the queen of the club scene?"

Blake refused to acknowledge that last comment and grabbed one of the drinks.

"Alone is not that special ."

Yang scoffed, feeling slightly stung at Blake's reply. She shook it off, ready to show Blake a new side of herself tonight. She rose her strawberry sunrise over her head and smiled expectantly at Blake. With an eye roll at Yang's eagerness, Blake rose her own drink to touch hers.

"To us! The best goddamn team in all of Beacon academy"

Blake hid her amused smile behind her glass, sipping the alcohol slowly. Her gaze went from Yang's face to her throat, momentarily mesmerized by the lone drop of orange liquid sliding down to her cleavage. She absentmindedly thought how she could just lean forward and lick it up. Her cheeks turned red.

"Come on Blakey~ We can't go dance while we still have booze!"

Blake shook her head and tossed back the drink, feeling the familiar burn in her throat. This night would be different; she wouldn't let it go downhill like last time. Yang wouldn't have invited her to go out if she wasn't ready to be of better company this time around.

Once the glasses were all empty and Blake had a nice little buzz going on, Yang took her hand and pulled her up.

"Come on partner; time to show these losers how to be in sync."

Blake chuckled and gave in to Yang's request. She got to her feet, holding on to the table briefly when it became suddenly a bit harder to walk in heels. Yang waited for her to find her balance again and pulled her hand, heading to the dance floor. Yang's hand was warm and soft against hers, like putting on a freshly dried bathrobe. Blake's ears twitched happily under her bow, making her comb a hand through her hair to smooth them.

They pushed their way to a nice little space on the dance floor where Blake would feel less crowded. Yang turned around to face her and, with a large smile, waved their hands to get her to move along the music. It felt silly to have Yang moving her along the music by her arms but their unrestrained laughter was making her get into it. A couple of songs later and she was dancing by herself, blush firmly in place as Yang was looking her down appreciatively.

"I'm so proud" mouthed Yang at her with a hand wiping imaginary tears. Blake stuck out her tongue at her. "Bite me."

Yang's gaze descended lower towards her neck and collarbone and she bit her lower lip. Blake blinked and gasped slightly when Yang slid closer to her, warm hands over her shoulders.

"Is that a request?"

Blake giggled and pushed at Yang's face, feeling herself grow even hotter. "Pffshh you wish Xiao Long" drawled Blake, pushing her hands off her shoulders. She was not about to completely shoot down her partner though, so she wrapped her arms around her neck and smiled up at her. Yang took it in her stride and wrapped her own arms around the faunus' waist.

They danced close to each other, but nothing too hot; Yang was still unsure if Blake would be okay with the kind of grinding she usually went for. Her answer came faster then she imagined because Blake was definitely pushing herself closer to her, trying to match Yang's moves. The blonde let her control their dance, occasionally grinding against Blake in an attempt to stir a reaction out of her. She couldn't just sit back and let Blake have all the fun now could she?

Blake's mind was getting hazy, she was pretty sure it wasn't just the alcohol dictating her bold moves at this point. Yang and her occasionally got into these moods where they would be sorely attracted to each other. Usually, it happened when the both of them were high on adrenaline after a hunt, or in this case, alcohol. She never questioned it and went with the flow, it would be impractical to try and go against her instincts. The worst that could happen was to get caught making out in the Emerald forest by some Grimms lurking around.

There was a very low chance of this happening in a club downtown Vale.

Blake was about to reach up to initiate whatever it is that they usually did in that situation when Yang crushed her lips against hers. Blake gripped at her partner's shoulders, trying to pull her closer. The warmth emanating from Yang was as intoxicating as always and Blake wanted to bathe in it. Strong arms wrapped around her lower back and she felt herself being lifted from the ground slightly, Yang's aura caressing her skin as they pressed ever closer. Kissing Yang always felt marvelous, as if her aura was drapping over hers like a blanket on a rainy day. She clung tightly to Yang's shoulders with one arm and lifted a hand to the back of her neck, fingers raking through her golden mane.

Blake had to tear herself away from Yang to breathe sadly, and when she did, Yang let her slide down her body to finally touch the ground again. Panting, Blake looked up at Yang, her hands holding on to her orange scarf tightly. The brawler flashed her a smug grin and slid a hand over her ass, pulling her back against her.

"Don't push your luck" Blake warned her.

"Pffft. Please, I saw that little twitch on your bow when I do this."

Yang's hand deliciously cupped her bum, groping it for good measure as Blake's face turned crimson. She reached up and bit Yang's neck, making the blonde yelp in surprise.

"Yeow! Oh oh oh, I like it when you're feisty!"

Blake rolled her eyes and pulled Yang in for another. They kissed hungrily, Blake making a point to nip at the blonde's lip every time she would pull at her ass to make them rock together. Everything around them slowly became irrelevant, the dark silhouettes surrounding them felt further away, the music grew louder and their panting gasps for air more frequent. Yang switched to her neck, leaving open mouthed kiss along her jaw and towards her throat. Blake's head fell back and she saw the colorful lights spinning above them, failing to steal her gaze. All she cared about was the gold hair framing Yang's face buried in her neck.

Blake shivered and her ears fluttered under the bow. Yang pulled back slightly, looking directly at Blake's eyes, searching for something. Blake stared back; eye lids low and mouth open slightly. As if waiting for something, Yang stood still, lilac eyes trained on her own gold orbs. Blake smiled and kissed her, slow and deep. She could swear she heard a moan coming out from Yang's mouth, but it was hard to tell with the music so loud, even for her Faunus ears.

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

A repressed giggle filled the room when Yang clicked the door shut behind them, slapping Blake's shoulder playfully for the noise.

Blake's eyes rapidly adjusted to the complete darkness of their room and she guided a very blind Yang towards her bed. She crawled up the bed and looked back at Yang who was aimlessly patting the bed cover to get on top of it. Blake's other senses started to sharpen themselves as they usually did when she was hunting in the dark. She shook her head and concentrated on Yang crawling towards her blindly, smirk firmly in place.

Blake grinned and pulled Yang closer to her by her jacket, laughing when she tripped forward and fell on top of her.

"Shhhh!"

Yang laid her weight on her elbow and put a finger to her lips, she pointed to Ruby and Weiss. "Wouldn't wanna wake them up, I'd feel bad for Ruby and Weiss would throw us a fit."

Blake muted her uncharacteristic fit of giggles behind her free hand. She felt Yang lay down on top of her and her hand fell to the side, using Yang's mouth as a different distraction to stay quiet. A moan escaped her lips, surprising both of them into pulling back for air, their breath coming out fast and hot against each other's face. Yang shuffled around in the dark, raising a hand to Blake's hair and combing her fingers through it. Blake let out an appreciative sigh and arched her back against her partner in response.

It wasn't like she was drunk, far from it in fact. She knew for a fact she and Yang might be slightly tipsy from the alcohol but were both completely in control of their actions. That thought should have deterred their passion, made them think twice about the implications or what would happen after they went and gone further then some innocent make out session after killing grimms. But somehow, it gave them an excuse to not give any thoughts to what they were about to do. As in to confirm this, Yang pulled away from their kiss and unzipped Blake's shorts. She grabbed a hold of the white fabric and pulled them down Blake's slender legs, making sure to trail some of her finger tips over the fabric of her tights, pulling them down slightly.

Blake looked down at Yang, warmth creeping to her cheeks and closing her legs bashfully. They had never gotten to that point before, sure they might have ground against each other a bit but their clothes were always on. This suddenly felt very real and it was very much happening. She watched intently as Yang smiled to herself and leaned forward on her arms and over Blake to kiss her exposed belly. Blake bit her lower lip and grabbed a hold of Yang's hair, gently pulling her up to her once more. She drowned any complaint that could have gotten out of the blonde by kissing her fiercely. Blake's legs bend at the knee and she rose them up to Yang's hips, rubbing against her as they kissed.

The blonde grabbed a hold of the sheets and covered the both of them. There was a very private feeling that enveloped both Yang and her when she did. The heat was building up faster and Blake felt breathless. But what good was breathing when she could fill herself with the taste of Yang Xiao Long, her bright presence completely filling every holes in her soul. Being so close to her partner always made her feel like she was a person; a normal school girl. She was not a terrorist with Yang, not a faunus, she was Blake.

Time seemed to slow down from it's desperate pace as Yang's hand carefully trailed down her side to squeeze one of the thighs now clamping on her hip. Blake's heart started racing for something other than the lack of oxygen and she pushed that hand towards her lower stomach. She could see Yang flinch slightly in surprise but rapidly took it in her stride, smiling against her lips. Blake could feel a part of her being bothered at Yang never looking at her, but it was wiped away. Yang couldn't see in the dark like she did.

Yang's fingers traced the dip of her hip bone and pulled at the fabric of her panties, making Blake pull away to gasp. Yang only gave her a little knowing smile as she pushed her hand under the elastic band, smooth fingers leaving trails of fire towards her inner thighs. Blake bit her lower lip, eyes trained on the hand that was slowly disappearing in her underwear. Despite the total darkness surrounding them, she could see Yang's face clearly. She had a calm yet concerned expression gracing her features, Blake could tell her partner was nervous. Yang's finger tips fluttered down her inner thighs and under the black tights. Blake breathed in deeply, eyes trained on Yang's. Her warm fingers pulled back slowly stroking her lips and Blake's hand flew to her mouth in a barely contained moan.

"Is this okay?" whispered Yang, unsure. "If you're worried the others will wake up we can stop right now if you want."

"Tha-that's not what I'm concerned about Ya-aah" Blake clamped her hand over her mouth, body jerking as the hand in her underwear cupped her suddenly. Despite Yang's concern, she was still Yang, and couldn't help herself from teasing her it seemed.

Yang grinned sheepishly at Blake, not looking directly in her eyes and but trying to. Blake's shoulders slumped once more. It felt very stupid of her to want Yang to look her in the eyes in complete darkness. Was she projecting her wishful thinking that Yang could have the same faunus traits as her? No, Yang was perfect as she was. It was just her being stupid, she didn't need Yang to magically see in the dark to enjoy this. She wanted this, she really did.

"Is something wrong? You have to tell me if something's wrong Blake or else we're not doing this."

Blake swallowed. 'Oh no' she thought, 'I have to say something or else Yang might worry.'

"Nothing. Keep going Yang, it feels really good."

Yang bit her lower lip, face laced with concern but she couldn't refuse Blake at this point. Hand moving again and fingers finding the little bundle of nerves easily. Blake's back arched and she bit back a moan, holding on to Yang's shoulders with her right arm. It felt so good and right when Yang touched her, she didn't need her to see her, they were partners and they could read each other without eye contact. She gasped once more and looked at Yang's face through half lidded eyes, the blonde's eyes were closed in concentration and Blake felt a weight fall in her stomach.

She couldn't do this.

Using both her feet and hands, Blake shoved Yang back the other side of the bed and out of the blanket. It was a miracle none of the books holding the bed up were pushed off. Instantly, Blake rose a hand to her mouth and stared in horror at what she had just done.

"Yang!" she whispered "Yang I am so sorry!"

Yang's eyes flashed briefly in confusion as she was pushed away but ducked back in the blanket with deep concern. Blake reached out for Yang and pulled her to her chest for a hug. Yang thankfully squeezed her back, bringing back the warmth that had abruptly left her.

"I can't, I just can't, they're right there" Blake lied, too shaken to admit why she pushed her friend away.

Yang didn't answer, she just rubbed Blake's back and nuzzled her revealed cat ears that had freed themselves while they were busy. Blake inhaled deeply and nuzzled back, still shaken but the weight in her stomach was gone. She felt like an idiot but she didn't tell Yang anything else, fearing that her friend would grow more concerned.

"Let's talk tomorrow once we both had a good night of sleep ok?"

Blake nodded, they got out of bed quietly and changed into their pyjamas. Yang was about to climb up her top bunk when Blake shyly pulled at her hand. Yang smiled and cuddled up next to her in her bed. Yang's presence was always soothing but Blake couldn't help but obsess over the fact that Yang didn't smile directly at her.

Several hours later, Blake still could not find sleep. Yang was snoring softly next to her, arms encircling her waist loosely. The sun was starting to rise and Blake's eyes were drawn to her friend's form. It felt like the orange light was pulled in towards Yang like a magnet, framing her like a halo and worshiping her golden hair. Yang was a beautiful girl, but she was especially gorgeous basking in the sunlight as she was right now. Blake looked down at her hands and, maybe it was her lack of sleep but, she felt like the light was not reaching her.

After all, she was nothing but a shadow, someone who belonged to the darkness. Even back in the white fang, she had been Adam's shadow. Following him in whatever plan he had plotted. The same could be said of her earlier days in beacon in which she would mostly follow behind her partner silently.

She had fought really hard all her life for Faunus rights but, she had to do horrible things to get where she was. She had left behind a piece of herself when she was with the White fang. Her humanity, if she could even say that way, being a faunus.

She pushed the sheet off of herself and got dressed hastily, jumping out the window and landing in a crouch on the ground. She needed time to herself, time to think far away from Yang. She climbed up the school and found a nice secluded spot on one of the highest tower to watch the sunrise.

Blake had fought all her life to be seen as a person but, was she still deserving to be seen as one? She had killed before, it had been effortless, easy and simple. She had expected the deed to affect her more strongly but then, it didn't. Perhaps the situation in which the action had been delivered had made her believe she was doing the right thing but... Sometimes, she felt like she did drive herself to the point where all she did made her more similar to the monsters they were fighting. She still had a long way to go to be able to do something as basic as having sex.

Her ears twitched at the thought. No, not having sex. That's not what she wanted from Yang. She wanted something deeper, that's why she pushed her away, she supposed.

The faunus nodded her head to herself. That must have been what was troubling her, why she kept wanting Yang to stare directly in her eyes. She had never denied the thought that her feelings for the blonde ran deeper than simple lust bubbling up in their relationship once in a while. She felt deeply for the bubbly brawler, probably more than she had felt for anyone before.

The light crept up the tower and covered Blake, the sun warming up her cold limbs.

Blake smiled tentatively, maybe Yang felt the same way. She had to be, it couldn't just be lust, not after all they went through and all Yang did to get closer to her. She had to know. She pushed herself off the floor and jumped down the school, she had to go back to Yang before she woke up.

* * *

A couple of days later, Blake and Yang were sitting in one of Professor Port's class, listening to yet another rant about his adventures. Blake was desperately trying not to fall asleep and Yang had abandoned all her usual attempts to get into his story by now. Yang was always down for a good story, even coming from the old man. She had her elbow propped on the desk, her cheek cupped in her hand and she stared at the board with glassy eyes. Blake's head fell forward a bit and she gasped under her breath, trying to keep it still. Yang blinked and looked at her partner, smirk sliding into place like a well oiled machine.

"Hey Blake."

"Hrm."

"Class is nearly over, wanna sneak out?"

Blake didn't have the energy to roll her eyes right now so she just gave Yang a pointed look.

"What's the point of sneaking out if the class is nearly over?"

"Well, it means we didn't miss anything important and that I can make you break the rules with me. I know you secretly enjoy it" said Yang with a wink, making Blake fight a blush.

"Shut up."

Yang giggled under her breath and turned her head back towards the front where Port was still waving his weapon around like he was fighting some big grimm. A minute passed and then Yang's hand shot up in the air, the teacher paused, not used to people asking anything during his lectures.

"Yes miss Xiao Long?"

"May I be excused? I think taco Tuesday didn't sit well in my stomach."

The class let out a collective groan and professor Port let out a hearty laugh. "You are excused, make sure you have the assignment for next class. As I was saying, the ursa thought it had me cornered, but it didn't see I had..."

Blake didn't hear what happened next after that, her eyes were glued to the blond hair flying behind her partner as she ran down the stairs and towards the exit. Yang turned the knob and right before leaving, she flashed Blake a smile. Blake swallowed and watched intently as the door slowly creaked opened halfway. Yang had not closed it properly on purpose. The open space between the door frame was as inviting as a warm blanket and she already missed the warmth that Yang was sharing with her the whole class.

Blake squirmed in her seat, eyes darting between the door, the teacher and the rest of her team. It would be so easy to use her semblance and get out completely unseen.

Screw it.

Blake gave a glance back at the class door as she walked through the hall, trying to find where Yang had run off to. Her ears twitched, making her body tense. She was about to turn around to the faint sound she heard through the bow when arms grabbed her around the waist and she was engulfed in darkness.

"Yang what the hell?"

Yang burst out laughing and leaned back against the wall. Blake had been dragged into a janitor's closet.

"I didn't actually think I could sneak up on you Blakey! I guess you're losing your touch."

Blake scoffed, eyes adjusting to the darkness of the closet. Yang had stopped laughing and was now standing next to her, a hand on her hip. Blake bit her lip, even though her night vision couldn't let her see colors, she was getting lost in Yang's lilacs again. This was bad.

"Is there a particular reason why you dragged me into this ...janitor's closet?" asked Blake with a thin eyebrow raised. Yang had the decency to look embarrassed and Blake grinned.

"Well, I thought we could erm.."

Yang began to fidget, looking everywhere but at Blake. The faunus bit her lip and looked away too, they still had not uttered a single word about the night at the club. Yang coughed in her gloved hand and lifted her head to look at Blake in the dim light coming from under the door.

"We should talk about the other night."

Those were the exact words Blake dreaded. She had come back to the dorm room with renewed incentive, ready to be true to herself and Yang about her feelings...only to chicken out and stay silent for days. She was a coward after all.

"What's there to talk about?"

Yang's face took a worried expression and she took a step towards Blake, prompting the faunus to lean back and hit the door. She cursed under her breath as she looked down, she was trapped.

"You, of course, how do you feel Blake?"

Yang leaned down slightly, trying to keep eye contact with Blake's golden orbs shining in the dim light. Of course Yang would ask her how she felt, that girl was nothing short of a saint when it came to her team's well being and feelings. But couldn't she just drop it for once? Blake bit back a venomous remark and swallowed thickly.

"I feel fine Yang."

Yang frowned and her hands came slamming on the door on both sides of her face. Blake did not flinch, however, her eyes whipped back up to burn unto Yang's lilac ones.

"Do not run from me Blake."

Blake's teeth grit together in anger and she spit "Yang. Don't."

Blake's hand went for the doorknob and the brawler caught it in her iron grip, lifting it next to Blake's head and unto the door. "No, you don't. We've been dancing around this subject for weeks now, it's time to talk."

"What if I don't want to talk?"

Yang's eyes turned red suddenly and Blake felt her chest tightened at the sight. Yang's red eyes always reminded her of Adam. If it was in a good or bad way she wasn't sure yet, but she trusted Yang. She would always believe in Yang and those eyes were red right now because she was angry at her for not letting her in. Blake glanced away from her for a second and Yang's grip on her hand shifted, pulling her away from the door and spinning her around so that her back was to Yang.

"Blake listen to me" Yang's voice was strained, like she was trying to speak in a calm voice through her anger. "I care about you, I hope you know that. You better know that." Blake's expression softened, she felt Yang's hands slide around her waist to pull her back against a familiar warm chest. "But what I'm trying to say here, is that I want you to share what you feel with me. You and I, we're getting better at reading each other in and out of battle but..." Yang's soft breath hit her cheek when she tried to look back at her friend. Her eyes were their beautiful lilac again and a light blush was covering her cheeks and nose. "But I need you to help me when it comes to... when it comes to how you feel."

Blake's breath caught in her throat and she looked away again, heart slamming in her rib cage. How did Blake feel? She felt like she didn't deserve what Yang was doing right now. That was one thing, but she couldn't tell her partner that now could she?

She felt hot, like the air in the closet was already damp from the body heat rolling deliciously from the brawler's skin.

She felt the soft and firm body of Yang pressed in her back and knew that she did not want to, could not give up this feeling.

She didn't deserve Yang, the blonde deserved someone who was more than a mere shadow, more than a leech that needed her light to keep going. She had grown lazy and happy in team RWBY, what did she have to offer when all the good things in her life now came from them?

But Blake was also selfish. So, when all words failed her, she spun on her feet and crashed her lips with Yang's.

Any questions that still remained on Yang's mind was forgotten and she wrapped her arms around Blake's back, pulling her closer. Her hands on Yang's shoulders shoved her into the wall of the closet and she tug at the blonde's collar impatiently. Finally ripping the red ribbon away, she pulled the collar down and latched her lips unto warm skin, making Yang groan.

She knew this was a bad idea, she knew this could crash and burn her and yet, she couldn't stop. The blonde was like a drug she couldn't let go of and didn't want to face her addiction for. Kissing her made her feel like she was worth it, like she deserved to be loved. But, most importantly; kissing Yang made her forget everything else.

"Blake."

Blake's ears twitched towards Yang under her bow, grazing her cheek and making the blonde laugh breathlessly. Blake's teeth dug in her skin and she bucked her hips.

"Shi- Blake!"

The faunus didn't stop, she bit harder. Yang moaned, holding up a fist to her mouth to bite on the leather.

She didn't know what possessed her in that moment, but she pushed a thigh up and against her partner's crotch, making her gasp. Yang was obviously much stronger than her, and having her grasping weakly at her with a hand to her mouth made Blake's mouth go dry. She had to make her hers, she just had to. Any other thoughts seemed to disappear from her mind. If you asked Blake why she was in a janitor's closet right now, she wouldn't be able to tell you how she got there.

A whimper rang in her faunus ears and she pushed her thigh higher, looking up at Yang to find her face completely red. She let go of her neck and gripped a handful of Yang's hair to pull her in a bruising kiss. If she was in her right mind she probably would have noticed how, instead of getting angry, Yang let out a breathless moan at her actions, clutching her closer and grinding harder against her thigh.

Letting go of the brawler's delicious lips, Blake pulled on her hair again and latched her mouth on the column of her throat, nibbling aimlessly. Yang's breathing became erratic, she clutched at the back of her partner's school uniform tightly in one fist, her jaw clamped on her other hand. Blake felt the blonde's leg lift from the ground and try to make its way up between her legs but she wouldn't let her. Letting go of her shoulder where she was pinning her with one hand, Blake grabbed a hold of Yang's other thigh, wrapping it around her waist and making Yang gasp over her as she tried to keep her other foot against the ground.

"Holy shit" whispered Yang breathlessly in Blake's cat ear, making it brush against the red cheek from under the bow. Blake smirked and grabbed Yang's ass, making her rock against her thigh harder, feeling her partner shake against her.

Yang shoved her face in her neck, making Blake let go of her hair and hold her head firmly against her. She felt the taller girl shiver uncontrollably against her and finally cry out exactly at the same time as the bell rang out over their head, making Blake snap out of her trance.

What the fuck was she doing?

She dropped Yang's leg and stood there frozen in the blonde's grasp as she was trying to find her breath again. Blake's already madly thumping heart started to hurt her with how hard it was slamming against her rib cage and she looked around her in horror.

She just fucked Yang in a janitor's closet. She completely ignored her partner's plea for explanations and fucked her roughly in a fucking dirty janitor's closet?

So much for wanting to make love huh?

Blake's eyes looked around madly in the darkness of the closet, instinctively trying to find a way out. She looked behind her at the door where slowly the sound of students piling in the hall could be heard. The darkness came down around her, making her trembling hands look like claws and the red marks around Yang's collar made her look like she had been attacked by a beast.

Yang leaned back against the wall with a thump, making Blake's eyes snap back to her face. The blonde beauty pushed the hair out of her face with a big grin but somehow, all Blake saw was how mutilated her neck looked.

"Wow Blake, was not expecting that. Damn."

Yang tried to reach for her hand and Blake pulled it back to her chest as if she had been burned. Yang frowned.

"Blake, what's wrong?"

"Get out."

"What? Wait, what's going on?"

Blake's eyes were wide open and wild, she was looking everywhere but at Yang. The blonde's jaw set and she took a step towards Blake who just lunged herself back against one of the walls of the closet.

"Don't touch me!"

Yang was completely lost, and very worried. She tried to approach Blake again, only to have Blake stop her with a glowing glare of molten fury.

"GET OUT!"

Yang's heart fell in her chest and her face broke in distress. Her hand fell to her side and she clutched the collar of her uniform closed with a hand before running out of the closet.

"Yang."

Blake's whisper scattered in the closet and broke as her cat ears picked up a faint sniff across the hallway. Her feet slid across the floor and she sat down in the closet, absentmindedly readjusting her skirt. She just kept making things worse.

Her head fell on top of her knees and her arms encircled her legs close to herself, trying to block out the light coming from the hall way.

She really belonged in the darkness, alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the last part, as promised. Please note that this chapter gets way more explicit.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Groaning, Blake lift her head from the library table. She took out her scroll and cursed under her breath. Six o'clock, she had passed out in the library again. Her eyes were puffy and surrounded by dark circles, proof of her lack of sleep in the past days. Knowing this was a big warning sign to grab someone's attention, she made a mental note to try and cover it up with makeup.

Pushing herself off the table, she wobbled on her feet slightly and grabbed her bag, making sure to have everything before leaving the library. She had no intention to sneak back in the dorm room right now, it spelled disaster and she had no energy to deal with any of it. Instead, she made her way to the cafeteria for an early breakfast.

The vast room was nearly empty, most students didn't come down to eat this early on the weekend. The only occupied seats were taken by team CFVY, who were currently surrounded by a very large amount of food. Blake couldn't help a little smile forming on her lips at the sight. They look exhausted, but satisfied, exactly like how she looked after a successful hunt.

Her eyes fell on the rabbit faunus and her fingers fiddled on her bag strap. Maybe the older girl could help her sort her feelings out? Maybe she had insight that her lack of a normal life among the white fang had impeded her from.

"Blake! Come sit with us."

Smiling at Velvet, Blake made her way over, slouching in the bench next to the older girl.

"Good morning."

Both Fox and Yatsuhashi took a moment away from their meal to nod their head respectfully towards her before diving back in their breakfast. Laughing at her team's stiffness, Coco pushed her empty plate to the side and leaned on her elbow towards Blake.

"What's on your mind, broody girl?"

Blake frowned, shifting slightly in her seat at the jab. Velvet waved off her team leader, leaning forward to get Blake's attention.

"She's just teasing. Everything alright Blake?"

Blake sighed, not sure how to start this conversation. Velvet might know she was a faunus, they could usually feel it when they were in front of one of their kind, but she didn't want to reveal herself to yet another team in Beacon. Feeling her hesitation, Velvet smiled softly and got up from her seat.

"Care to get a cup of tea with me? They received some new flavors this week that I must absolutely taste. I'll be back soon for the debrief guys."

Coco smiled knowingly "I'll text your scroll if anything comes up."

Waving to the others, they walked up along the tables and Blake's shoulders dropped. Noticing the shift in her posture, Velvet fiddled with the bag containing her camera.

"You probably already figured out that I was like you, didn't you?"

A nod.

"Yes, I never mentioned it because I thought it would be rude to ask. You obviously have a reason to hide it and I understand why you would."

Blake sigh and turned to face the older girl, guilt clear in her features.

"I'm sorry I didn't do anything to help when Cardin was bullying you... I- I guess I still wanted to keep the lowest profile I could back then."

Velvet smiled brightly at her, shaking her head.

"You really shouldn't worry about that Blake, I might not fight back the way you wish you would have back then, but my team are not that righteous."

Velvet rose a hand to her forehead in what looked like annoyance.

"When they found out what Cardin had pulled at the beginning of the year they cornered him alone in the bathroom."

Blake blinked. "The boys bathroom? Even Coco?"

Velvet suppressed a snort of laughter "Coco doesn't care about something as simple as that when she has a goal in mind. She strutted right in that bathroom after him. Fox and Yatsu followed her in and well..."

Blake looked back at Coco, she was keeping an eye on them both over her sunglasses. She looked back at Velvet with a smile "they care a lot about you."

Velvet blushed a bit, reaching for the kettle and filling it with water. "They are very protective of me, especially because I do not want to fight back when people treat me differently. I don't believe in lashing out, it never did me any good. I'd rather be an example as a faunus who is peaceful even when humans are not."

Blake looked down, Velvet and Sun had very different ways to look at the world than she did. It was a good thing she thought to herself, as the white fang's way proved to be ultimately distasteful to her.

"I'm willing to bet you didn't come to me to talk about my team's behavior. Am I wrong?"

Blake's face turned red and she rose her head, looking into Velvet's amused expression with a slight nod.

"I wanted to talk to you about something a bit more private, if you don't mind me asking of course."

Velvet paused, fingers hovering over tea bags in contemplation. "Is it about your relationship with Yang?"

Blake looked back at Velvet with wide eyes. "Why? What about Yang?"

Velvet smirked and Blake never thought she would ever see that expression on the shy girl. It was unnerving to say the least. "Does it have anything to do with the fact that half the time she is completely covered in your scent and that it radiates a 'do not touch' warning?"

Blake's mouth fell open but, for the first time in forever she had no retort, she had been completely blindsided by this information. So, like any person wanting to keep a tiny semblance of dignity would do in that situation she asked "What?"

Velvet's laugh was like lightly tapping on a glass of water before a speech, a cristallin sound that was soft but attracted attention just as much as a gunshot. After seeing Blake's form folding on itself, Velvet rose a finger to the corner of her eye to wipe a barely formed tear.

"Gosh, I apologize Blake. Your bewilderment was adorable, but I'm assuming you know how some of us can mark things or people with pheromones don't you?"

Blake frowned, searching her brain for any information she had read as a child. No one in the White fang really took the time to explain something as basic as that to her. She knew she could identify most of them by their scent and sometimes some of them could mix up, but that tended to happen when you would do missions or stakeouts in small team of people.

Her team also had distinctive smells she could identify them as. Granted, their smell was not as strong as faunus' and she'd have to spend a bit more time with them to tuck that particular smell in her mind.

"If you mean how we can identify people by their smell I'm following."

Velvet paused again, pulling out a mug and filling it it with the boiling water before handing it over to Blake who accepted it with a quiet thank you. She pulled her own before biting her lip, getting busy and avoiding looking at Blake.

"I don't know what happened in your childhood for you to not have been informed of this Blake, but... Being a predator faunus means you can leave your trace on things, to show property. Did you never acknowledge the fact that people would never take your things by mistake, or no one would swipe your stuff without asking?"

Blake blinked, she had trouble wrapping her head around this new information. How could she have never heard about this? She had been surrounded by all kinds of faunus most of her life!

"What are you talking about Velvet?"

"It goes like this," Velvet grabbed her tea packet, ripping it open carefully before dipping it into her mug. "Anything you feel strongly for, like a favorite book, or in your case; a favorite person?"

Blake looked away, cheeks burning. She busied herself dipping her own tea packet in her mug, trying to look nonchalant and failing miserably "go on."

"Yes, so, whenever you are holding the book, or stroking the cover after closing it; you know, that sort of thing. You are leaving your trace on it, identifying the object as yours so that other people know. Obviously, mostly only faunus will notice, but some humans just avoid the thing, feeling like they shouldn't touch it."

Blake starred intently at her mug, lost in thought. Velvet took a sip of her tea, tongue sticking out at the heat.

"Ouch, guess I got too excited. So, basically Blake, I don't want to assume anything about your relationship with your partner, but your trace always lingers on her. Sometimes it's stronger and sometimes it is faint, but it's just always been there since the beginning of your team."

"I-I see."

Velvet's lips turned into a small smile and she put her mug down, grabbing Blake's hand to make her look up et her. "Oh Blake, I don't really know why you did not know about this and that's not really important now. Just know that I'm here to answer anything else you might want to know. As your upperclassman and friend, it's my duty" said Velvet, closing her eyes in a warm smile.

Blake felt emotions bubbling up her throat and she had to choke down a sob. Relief washed down her entire body and she used her uniform's sleeve to wipe the corner of her eye.

"Thank you Velvet."

"Don't mention it" said the rabbit faunus lightly, picking up her mug to try sipping at it again. "Hmm! I knew it, this is yummy!"

Blake let out a small laugh, smile on her face when she pulled her own mug to her lips. The sharp and bitter taste making her feel slightly better after her impromptu emotional whirlwind.

"I have to apologize Blake, I put you on the spot with my question and forced this little thing on you. Was your question related to something else?"

Swallowing Blake nodded her head briefly. "Yes, I actually wanted to talk to you about night vision."

"Hmm yes, I'm pretty sure it's a trait we all share despite our features. What did you want to know?"

"Well it's like this... I have an affinity for darkness. My semblance uses shadows and my eyes are especially sharp in the night. I'm afraid I've affiliated this part of me as something wrong and... some of my other faunus instincts as well."

Velvet frowned, concern written all over her face. She put a hand on Blake's arm, coaxing her to keep going.

"I'll be honest with you, I've had a bit of a more ... physical relationship with Yang recently. And despite being comfortable around her usually, there's always this voice in my head that makes it very hard to get anywhere without freaking out or lashing out and scaring myself in the process. It's a bit hard to explain."

Blake's eyes nervously glanced at Velvet, unsure how the older girl would take this information. Relief washed over her once more when Velvet merely had a pensive expression and her hand was still on her arm, rubbing it in a reassuring manner.

"I feel like- like I'm tainting her" said Blake meekly.

Blake's dark thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain on her uncovered ear. Did Velvet just pinched her ear? Turning around towards the older girl, Blake was about to voice her indignation when Velvet began to tug at her uniform ribbon and fix it back in a more proper way.

"You need to stop being so hard on yourself. I can tell you have some issues with your heritage that you need to work out, but sadly there's not much I can do to help you there."

Blake rose a hand to the red ribbon freshly tied back to her collar, leaning back a bit on reflex when Velvet leaned forward towards her, face inches from her. "You need to express yourself to your partner more. There's obviously little things bothering you that you keep to yourself because you don't understand them properly. And that is okay, I promise you that this is completely normal." Velvet rose an accusatory finger to the dark haired girl's face, making her cross her eyes to look at it. "But you have to speak up. Do not be afraid to sound like a babbling idiot if you must. Just-just speak up and I'm sure things will get better."

Velvet leaned back with a bright smile. Grabbing her mug, she made her way back to her team, a small prance in her steps.

Blake looked at the mug still clenched in both her hands. Taking a long mouthful, she exhaled softly. "Dragon pearls... I'm totally smitten aren't I."

* * *

The rhythmic thump of punches landing on a sand bag was familiar to Blake by now. Usually, she would be on a mat doing stretches while Yang was giving the bag a hard time; not standing awkwardly in the doorway of the gym. She couldn't run this time, she had decided to stop running, to tell Yang everything she felt. If she backed down now, she knew her whole relationship with Yang would be hurt. Taking a deep breath, the faunus stepped forward.

"Hello Yang."

-Thump- -thump- -thump-

Blake bit her lip, she didn't expect this conversation to be easy, but she couldn't tell exactly how Yang would react at first either. She didn't expect a rough treatment as Yang had never been anything but understanding before, but... The faunus closed her eyes in shame, she really had hurt Yang's feelings this time. Her concern and confusion were probably warped in anger towards her. Hell, she would be pissed at herself too for being treated that way and her temper was not comparable Yang's.

She cleared her throat, it felt swollen and constricted. "I was thinking we could talk."

Yang broke her momentum for a single punch before going back at it harder, making the chain holding the bag wince. "Oh NOW you wanna talk?"

Fuck.

Blake swallowed, but she set her jaw. Her eyes scanned the gym, listing off the people who were training. Most of them were upperclassmen she didn't know, but that still was not the place to talk about what had transpired in the closet. She was hoping that diner time would find the gym mostly empty but no, of course Yang wasn't the only one engrossed in training.

"Look, you're pissed at me, I know that and I also know I deserve it. But I'm ready to talk now, if you'll give me a chance, that being said."

Yang stopped, hands going up to stop the bag from swaying. Blake's gaze lingered on the blonde's back, trailing down the shape of her shoulders and down to the trails her waist made going down towards her hips.

"No."

Blake's thoughts were interrupted then. She had said no? "Wha-what do you mean? I'm sorry Yang, I know I've been a-"

"No."

Yang turned around, making Blake hesitate for a moment. Yang's face was covered in sweat, brows pulled in a frown that didn't fit her beautiful features when she wasn't in the middle of a fight. Blake gave her head a shake, even now she couldn't stop leering at Yang.

"You don't deserve my anger Blake. I'm angry at how useless it made me feel to see you like this. You looked so freaked out, so..." she paused.

"Distraught?" offered Blake.

"Yeah."

Yang reached for a towel, wiping the sweat from her face in quick scrubs before throwing it in her duffel bag. Blake moves her weight from one leg to the other, uncomfortable.

"You're fidgetting Blakey, have some extra energy to work out? We could spar."

Blake's ears swished briefly under her bow, she took a look around her and noticed how no one was paying them any attention. She bit her lip and nodded once. "I'll go get in my workout clothes."

Yang flashed her a grin, sitting down to remove the wraps around her fists with her teeth. Blake smiled and made her way to the girls' lockers. Blake's confusion lasted all the way she changed herself. Not entirely sure why Yang was taking this confrontation so well, as if the event had barely shook her. It was unnerving to Blake who was used to overthinking things and then some.

Pulling the clean tank top over her head felt great, the fresh scent of clothes she did not sleep in smelled wonderful and she did not look forward to pull her uniform back on after this. Locking up, she hastily put her sneakers on; pulling on them while hopping on one leg, eager to stop thinking.

Yang was waiting on the mat, crouching in position when Blake stepped unto it herself. Blake tried to supress a shiver when Yangs eyes fell upon her form, slowly taking her in from her toes to her bow. Yang's starring was always to blatent, so obvious to anyone who might have been looking. It was... distracting.

Yang made the first move, as usual. Darting towards her and aiming a punch at her chest, Blake ducked and tried to sweep Yang, making her jump back before charging once more. Blake kept her guard up, dodging most of Yang's hits and blocking a few with her forearms, feeling the blow shaking her up to her shoulders. Yang was working her aggression off, Blake should have known her calm exterior was only a mask; of course Yang had been hurt by Blake's rejection.

With a huff, Yang landed a kick to Blake's rib, making the faunus roll to the side to put some distance between them. Blake cringed, but refused to lift a hand to her bruise, she didn't want Yang to think she hit her too hard. She deserved the beating.

Panting loudly, Yang lift a hand towards Blake, making a come hither motion with her four fingers. Blake smirked, the brawler was loosing steam without her semblance being fueled. She dove forward, trying to bait Yang into grappling her only to spin out of her grasp. The faunus jumped over her shoulder, unraveling her ribbons in one swift motion before wrapping some around Yang's left arm.

"Oh ohoh no you don't!"

Yang spun around, trying to break free of the ribbon, only for Blake to fluidly follow her motions, swiftly moving alongside the blonde to stay behind her and to wrap more and more of her ribbon around Yang every time she attempted to reach for her. Soon, Blake had completed her grapple and was hanging unto Yang's arms firmly from behind her. In one last desperate attempt to win their bout, Yang let out a growl of effort and tried to throw Blake over her head, but the faunus put a firm foot on her back and the blonde fell to her knees.

"Damn Blake, you keep making me fall for you."

Blake felt her cheeks turn hot but held on, clearing her throat. "I like you on your knees."

There was a pause then, Blake grew worried at the lack of answer from her partner until her shoulders shook silently under her.

"Fuck, I have no clue what to say to that."

Yang let out a breathless laugh and Blake decided that she quite liked that laugh. Feeling bolder, she leaned down and whispered in Yang's ear "you could say the cat's got your tongue."

Blake let go of the ribbon, letting Yang fall forward unto her hands before rolling back to her feet. She could still feel her cheeks burning but her lips pulled in a satisfied smirk. Yang turned back towards her, hands massaging her arms as she took the black ribbon off, a smile firmly in place.

"Oh the cat got my tongue plenty of times already~ Hopefully she can get a feel for it somewhere else in the near future?"

Blake swallowed harshly, heart suddenly banging against her rib cage. "Hopefully..." she murmured.

Yang's face turned a bit more serious and she handed the ribbon back to Blake who instantly started wrapping it back around her wrist, looking intently at the silk.

"Do you wanna go back to the room to talk? I can send a message to Ruby to give us some space until later tonight so we can talk this out?"

Blake pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, looking back at Yang with slight apprehension. "okay."

* * *

Pushing the door open, Yang held it wide enough for Blake to walk inside before following close behind. The lights were off, proof that Ruby and Weiss were indeed out of the dorm. Blake's heart started beating faster, and Yang's close proximity was not helping. Yang pushed the door closed behind them and Blake's pulse accelerated.

"I'm going to turn the light on" she mumbled, but Yang was standing between her and the light switch. "Yang?"

The blonde was biting her lip, arm still on the door where she had pushed it close. Her eyes were trained on Blake, making the faunus hold her breath. She could see Yang's chest heaving up and down, could hear her pulse as if her ear was pressed to her throat. Blake let out an involuntary sound, exhaling a choked breath that sounded like half of a moan. Yang's eyes dilated completely right in front of her eyes, mesmerizing the faunus.

"Blake I- I know we said we'd talk bu-"

Blake nod her head twice briskly, hands coming up to cup Yang's face and pull her down towards her; practically crashing their mouths together. Yang met her halfway, pushing her back against the door with her body while her arms wrapped around Blake's waist tightly. Blake felt warmth spread through her body like liquid fire. She couldn't tell if it came from Yang's soft lips hungrily devouring her, her strong arms wrapped around her like she might disappear any second, or the sheer presence of her gorgeous partner.

All of it, probably.

Pulling away briefly to breathe, Yang leaned her head to the side, capturing Blake's lips in a deeper kiss, pushing her head back against the door, trapping her. Blake barely registered the pain, focusing on licking Yang's lower lip. The rough part of her tongue making Yang gasp and lead her into her mouth. The faunus ran her tongue along her partner's, swallowing the small moan that she provoked. Unsatisfied, she licked against the roof of Yang's mouth and across her teeth in a slow drag. Gasping, Yang captured her tongue back into her own mouth, twirling them lazily before hoisting her up against the door.

Instinctively, Blake wrapped her legs around Yang's waist, trying not to slip. Blake immediately regretted her reaction as Yang bucked her hips into hers, directly grinding against her heated core which throbbed painfully in response. She let out a moan she couldn't bite fast enough and her whole body shivered.

"Shit, fuck, sorry I said we'd talk and- fuck Blake."

But Blake couldn't seem to grasp what they would talk about.

In fact, that was the last thing on her mind as she rocked her hips forward again, trying to coax Yang into pressing against her again. Her hands curled around the brawler's shoulders and her nails dug into her skin, eliciting a groan from the girl. Yang's fingers dug deliciously into her rear and she let out an appreciative hum, teeth coming up to bite on Yang's earlobe.

"Blake wai-"

Blake couldn't remember why they'd have to wait?

One hand let go of its grip on the blonde's shoulder and made its way to her hair, pulling a handful roughly to the side to uncover her ear to her waiting lips. Exhaling a warm breath of air directly into her ear, Blake kept Yang's hair out of the way and darted her tongue against the shell, following the pattern down until it dipped slightly into it.

"Holy shit..."

Yang's whine of pleasure snapped Blake out of it slightly. Blinking, she recognized the process her thoughts were going through, AGAIN. Letting go of Yang and trying to keep her own breathing under control she gripped the other girl's shoulders.

"Yang, Yang open the light."

Yang stared at her dumbly for a couple of seconds before shaking her head like a dog, one hand leaving her bum to flick on the switch.

Light filled the room. Blake stared at Yang, panting still. The blonde's face was red and her eyes kept glancing from Blake to the ground. The faunus leaned her forehead gently against her partner's.

"Thank you."

" F'course" mumbled Yang, fidgeting on her feet, arms still wrapped tightly around Blake.

"I have a lot of things to say. Maybe sitting down would be better for this conversation?"

The brawler's arms only tightened slightly in answer. "I dunno..." she looked away again.

Curious, Blake leaned her head down to try and look at her partner's eyes "what do you mean?"

Yang bit her lip and she shuffled a bit, shifting her hold on Blake. "It's just that I dun wanna let you go. I feel like you'll slip through my fingers the second I let you go... I'm not sure I can deal with that."

Blake felt a wave of guilt wash over her like a bucket of ice, slowing down any remains of her earlier passion. She didn't mean for this to happen, but Yang did pull out this side of her that just wouldn't calm down. The question was why? It didn't happen before, well at least not as often. She lift a hand to her head, rubbing her forehead and her temple in irritation. "I won't leave, but can we at least sit or something? This can't be comfortable for us both when we end up with aching backs."

Yang smiled sheepishly but nodded, sliding Blake down a bit so she could let her feet touch the floor. Of course, Yang being Yang meant that as soon as her feet touched the floor, the faunus was swept up in Yang's arms again, bridal style.

"What are you doing?" deadpanned Blake.

"Moving us to your bed so we can sit down?" said Yang lightly, Blake recognized her fake carelessness immediately. "Also because I like carrying you."

"Or are you that scared I'll run?"

Yang knelt in front of the bed, throwing Blake on her bed with a gentle push before joining her. "A little bit of column A, and a little bit of column B. But mostly A." Sitting in front of Blake, Yang put her hands on her waist, grinning sheepishly back at her partner.

Making herself comfortable against the headboard, Blake sighed. This was not going to be an easy conversation.

"Well, we're sitting now so...whenever you're ready Blakey."

Rolling her eyes at the nickname, Blake took a deep breath. "I'm not so sure how to start this conversation, I have so much to say but I struggle with how I'm going to explain it to you. How I'm going to order it all in my head before telling you." Blake bit her lip and closed her eyes. "Ever since that night when you took me out dancing the first time, I've had a hard time coming to terms with how I felt about what we were doing."

Yang's eyebrows came together and her serious expression made Blake falter when she opened her eyes to look at her.

"What are we doing Yang? What is all of this to you?"

Yang kept her gaze, jaw set and breathing steady. Meanwhile, Blake felt like a mess and her breath was starting to become irregular. The blonde looked down and took her hand in a soft and loose grip, as if she was afraid to chisel it. "I know I can be a bit of a flirt, Blake. But, unless I'm doing it to get something out of some guy like I did at Junior's, I don't do that lightly."

Blake gave the brawler a look of confusion, bow twitching slightly. Yang interrupted her thoughts, the hidden movement breaking her focus. "May I?" The blonde gestured to the bow, her other hand staying on Blake's waist. The faunus nodded, watching Yang's eyes crinkle at the side with her smile and she couldn't help the flutter in her chest. Ever so gently, Yang removed the bow from her head. She felt her ears flick in their freedom and her body instantly loosened up. Satisfied, Yang let the ribbon fall on the bed next to them and raised her hand to Blake's ears to smooth them back down once, eliciting a shiver from the dark haired girl.

"Yang..."

"I'm done, promise. Just wanted to soothe them briefly, I know how they can hurt you at the end of the day."

Blake nodded, a soft smile on her lips, "thank you Yang. Please keep going."

"Right" Yang cleared her throat once, her hand coming into a fist in front of her mouth before resting on Blake's waist once more. "All those times I would flirt with you, Blake, those weren't me wanting anything from you. I just enjoyed the reactions I would get, you know? Sometimes you'd ignore me of course, but I know that's because I was being too much." Yang smiled to herself, gaze shifting to her lap. "But then I'd make you smirk, sometimes I'd even get a genuine smile of affection. As if- as if you found my dumb jokes endearing."

Blake felt her cheeks warm a bit, she could remember nearly all those times, because Yang was the only one that could cheer her up so effortlessly. Yang rose her gaze back to the faunus', their eyes locking instantly like they usually would naturally whenever they were in the same room.

"But I also flirted with you because, damn Blake, you have no idea how attractive you are, don't you?"

Blake exhaled, feeling her chest constrict and her stomach flutter violently. "I-I am what?"

Yang squeezed her waist, cheeks a bright red as she looked at Blake with heavy lidded eyes. "I'm serious! Blake, you are so beautiful. Every time I look at you it hits me like an ursa's paw straight to the chest."

Blake couldn't help a small giggle escaping her lips at the comparison, it was very Yang. "Yang have you seen yourself in the mirror since you came to Beacon? You are the gorgeous one, I pale in comparison, literally" Blake pointed out, lifting her pale hand for emphasis.

Yang rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding me? Of course I know. I'm fucking hot, I work very hard on all of this, thank you!" the brawler motioned to herself in a off handed way, winning smile glued to her face. "But that means nothing compared to you. Blake, you have a way of just being that is so very attractive. Every movement you make is elegant and agile. All your body motions look so precise and effortless. Also..." Yang bit her lip, hands trailing up the faunus' sides and up her shoulders to cup her face. Blake's breath got heavier when Yang opened her mouth to talk again. "You have the most stunning eyes I've ever seen."

Blake could feel the room warming up drastically, she felt hot and embarrassed but she loved it regardless. Yang was making her insides twist and she wanted to kiss her so badly a shiver ran up her spine. Instead, she smiled and covered Yang's hands with her own. "You are the most beautiful soul I've ever seen Yang. You light up the room with your smile and I wish I could bathe in your warmth forever."

She could briefly see surprise on Yang's features before being pulled into a kiss, which she reciprocated instantly. She kissed Yang back with intent, willing to make the girl feel how fast her heart was beating for her; how she made her stomach flutter and her mind muddle. Feeling Yang's hands on her lap, she spread her legs, letting Yang shuffle closer to her on the bed. Their lips slid together leisurely, both feeling content with holding each other close and kissing long and slow. Blake held unto her partner's upper arms, fingers stroking the skin there in slow strokes up and down. Still now, she couldn't help but marvel at how soft Yang was despite the muscle definition she had.

Yang broke the kiss with a chuckle. "Couldn't help but touch to see if they're real?" she wiggled her eyebrows for emphasis.

"I'd still touch anyway" answered Blake with a sly smirk. Yang was opening her mouth to reply when the room became dark abruptly.

Heart suddenly hammering in her chest for a whole new reason, Blake couldn't help a whimper past her lips.

"Huh? There's still light in the corridor, our ceiling light probably died or something."

Clutching Yang tightly, Blake closed her eyes in fear. Every time they ended up alone in the dark, something bad happened. She couldn't let herself mess up again, they were making progress already! "Yang, get the lamp."

Laughing, Yang held her closer, "maybe I wanna do naughty things in the dark?"

Eyes widening in panic, Blake instantly tried to get out of Yang's grip. Yang, thinking Blake was playing, only held her tighter. If she could only see the panic on her partner's face.

"Nah! You're staying right here~"

"YANG LET GO OF ME!"

Yang's arms released her like she got burned. As soon as she was free, the faunus curled up on herself, completely losing it.

A soft click and the room was filled with a soft and warm light. Blake cracked one eye open and saw the light of the desk lamp dancing on the wall.

"Blake talk to me."

Closing her eyes in guilt and shame, Blake spoke softly. "Every time we are alone in the dark, I end up thinking, doing or feeling something I regret. As if the dark brings out a side of me that scares me, that pulls me in further every time. And every time I can't help but think that I'm leaving a mark on you, that I'm leaving stains on you. Like an animal."

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Blake was roughly pulled onto her back. She noticed in alarm that Yang's eyes had bled into their red hue and she once more prepared herself for a hit that would never come. Instead, she found warm arms wrapped around her entire back and lifted off the bed slightly.

"Stop talking shit like a dumb ass Blake, you're smarter than that" said Yang harshly, squeezing harder once and making Blake squeak in surprise. "So you have some kind of animal instinct of some type and it comes out more in the dark. So what? It's not like I dun like you being pushy or aggressive, you know I can take it."

"Yang, making you bleed hardly counts as normal behavior when one is making out."

"Fuck Blake! Screw being normal!" Yang pushed herself off of Blake so she could look at her, her eyes were still red. The blonde let go of her back with one hand, the other grabbing at her orange scarf and pulling it up and over head head, struggling briefly against her mane of hair.

The bruise was still there, a deep red with teeth marks. Blake's ears dropped and she looked away in shame, only for Yang to cup her chin and make her look at her. Blake's eyes fell to the bruise again.

"Blake I've been punched by a ten feet robot through a steel pillar. I've taken on a whole bar of criminals by myself and jumped in the beak of a flying Nevermore."

Blake's eyes locked on Yang's, they were back to their soft lilac.

"I think I can live with you marking me like that. Hell, I enjoyed it a lot."

Blake's face turned crimson and her ears stood up. "Don't say stuff like that!"

Yang grinned saucily. "I say it cause it's the truth!"

Blake slapped Yang's arm, trying to push her off of her but the brawler wouldn't budge.

"Yang?"

The blonde's smile was gone and she was staring at the bed sheets. "That night, why did you push me off? Was it really because you were afraid of the others waking up?"

Blake bit her lip, she didn't think she would have to answer for her lie that night. Sadly for her, Yang was good at piecing a puzzle together.

"I kept... I kept getting upset by something stupid and I just couldn't let myself go and enjoy it. I didn't want our f- erm that is-" Blake felt herself sweating nervously, she had almost said "our first time".

"Knowing you, I'm sure it wasn't stupid. Blake, please tell me."

With a deep sigh, Blake finished "I was upset you wouldn't look at me in the eyes. It was dark, but I could stare into your eyes. You can't. You tried, but you couldn't see me."

Yang simply blinked at Blake, pushing off of the faunus to sit on her heels. Blake rose slightly, leaning back on her elbows to look at Yang, unsure what to say next.

This was so stupid, saying it out loud made the whole thing completely unreasonable and immature. Blake felt like she had made a big deal out of nothing and it made her feel incredibly awkward. Golden orbs fell to her hand, which she gripped into a fist.

"Really? Blake, if that's what made you uncomfortable, why didn't you just tell me?"

Blake cursed under her breath "we couldn't exactly turn the lights on and risk getting caught in my bed together. I was trying to rationalise myself but mostly" Blake's eyes met Yang's again "I really didn't want you to stop."

Yang took a breath through her nose and her pupils grew bigger, almost hiding the lilac of her eyes completely. Blake's eyes stayed on Yang's, stomach fluttering at the look the blonde was giving her. Yang wanted her. That, she was well aware of. She couldn't exactly fathom why she would, but she did. Thing is, Blake found herself wanting more than lust, more than heat and skin. The more she pondered on what she really wanted while she wasn't alone, and the more... it made sense. The more it felt right, true.

Yang licked her lips slowly, eyes darting from Blake's eyes to her chest, her ears and finally, her lips. "Blake, I need you to tell me how you feel right now. Talk to me."

Closing her eyes so she wouldn't be staring at Yang's hungry gaze, Blake swallowed to try and parch her dry throat. "I feel stupid for making a big deal out of nothing. I feel like I keep running towards you and away from you at the same time. I feel like dealing with me must be incredibly tiring and exhausting."

Blake felt Yang's form slump slightly over her lap, she was ready to clear out the misunderstanding before Yang could try and reassure her.

"But I also feel warm, and- and safe. I feel your weight on me and it's like an anchor that keeps me away from the darkness that always plagues my mind when I'm alone. This feeling of being hollow and nothing more than a shadow behind my partner."

She heard Yang breathe in sharply, felt her own eyes sting with tears that were threatening to spill from her closed eyelids.

"I feel understood and- and..."

Blake opened her eyes, gold swimming in water as she looked up at Yang with an unsure smile pulling her lips.

"Loved...?"

Yang's face set and she grabbed Blake's hands in hers, making the faunus look at her. "Blake, I wanna show you how I feel about you, but you have to say you trust me first, ok?"

Blake felt slightly confused at Yang's tone and words, but she shook her head. She trusted Yang with her life.

"I trust you Yang."

Yang smiled softly, leaning down towards Blake to kiss her lips tenderly, hands warm and encircling hers still. Blake sighed against the blonde's mouth, unwilling to fight the motion pushing her unto her back, hands being held down next to her head. Yang settled between her legs, her body pressing on top of hers and pushing her in the mattress. Automatically, Blake felt her partner's aura warming her, soothing her nerves and she felt herself relax. Without breaking the kiss, Yang reached out and turned the lamp off.

Blake's eyes opened in alarm, breaking away from Yang "Yang! The light, w-".

"Sh-sh-sh-sh everything is okay Blake, trust me. Just let yourself go ok?" soothed the blonde, one hand coming up to rub one cat ear delicately.

Blake tried to stop the tense feeling from overwhelming her, she forced her teeth to un-clench and held unto the back of Yang's shirt with her fist.

"I trust you."

Yang nodded in her neck and turned her mouth to kiss behind her ear, hand still toying with the fur of the cat appendage. A shiver ran down Blake's spine, she didn't think Yang touching her ears would feel this good but there she was, practically purring. Yang let go of her other hand and Blake held unto Yang's shirt with both hands, scratching lightly at it when Yang slipped her hands down to grope her rear.

"Don't hold anything back."

Blake's eyelids dropped lower, gaze fixed on the bottom of Yang's bunk as Yang kept leaving long kisses along her neck, her throat... A moan escaped her lips when Yang bit behind her ear, surprising her and making her grip on the brawler's back tighten. She absentmindedly acknowledged her sharp nails digging through Yang's shirt and into her back but didn't stop herself.

There was a sharp intake of breath against the skin of her throat. She felt a warm puff of air right in her human ear and shivered, a strangled gasp leaving her parted lips. Her nails dug down into Yang's back, pulling out a groan of pain out of her mouth. Blake was about to ask for forgiveness when Yang pushed her head back in the pillow forcefully with a kiss, silencing her. Blake groaned in the kiss, hands rubbing Yang's back soothingly before combing through her hair gently.

Smirking against Blake's mouth, Yang squeezed her bum. Blake let out a mewling sound and tugged on Yang's hair entangled in her fingers. Yang groaned again, and Blake could swear she felt her partner tremble over her before being kissed again.

Blake had a feeling she knew what was happening. Yang was trying to show her she didn't dislike that side of her, that her more... wild side was a welcome addition to their antics. But Blake once again found herself missing something, something important.

"Yang..." she moaned weakly against her partner's mouth.

"Getting there kitten."

The faunus groaned and Yang took that opportunity to sit back and tug at her shirt. Lifting her arms over her head, Blake let her partner discard the shirt aside and grabbed her face to pull her back in for another needy kiss. Yang happily complied, sneaking a hand between them as she leaned over her partner once more. Blake wrapped her arms around Yang's neck when she felt her hand push against and under the fabric of her underwear.

Yang's fingers slid down to her nether lips, brushing against them to coat her digits in the overflowing wetness she found there. Blake shivered and felt Yang do the same above her. Arms tightening around her partner, Blake started panting when the blonde's fingers found her clit and began circling it slowly.

"Yang..." sighed Blake in a whisper.

"Blake?"

The faunus nodded her head repeatedly, golden eyes locking with lilac before pulling the blonde's face in the crook of her neck.

"I trust you" gasped Blake, thighs trembling.

The room was suddenly silent around Blake, her ears buzzing as she was loosing herself to the feeling of Yang finally touching her.

A whisper in her human ear "I'm in love with you."

With no resistance at all, Yang pushed two fingers inside Blake, making her close her eyes tightly and open her mouth against the warm skin of her throat.

 _"Being a predator faunus means you can leave your trace on things, to show property."_

Overwhelmed, Blake's eyes snapped open fiercely and she bared her fangs, biting Yang's neck and clamping her teeth there. Yang let out a loud, shaky grunt; her fingers curling inside Blake as the faunus bit, sucked and licked the bruise repeatedly. Blake's mind had never fogged up so much before, she couldn't focus on anything except Yang's words. _I'm in love with you_ repeating itself in Yang's voice over and over again in her head like a mantra as she marked her partner. Her eyes could see as much as before but her vision was tunneling, encroached with darkness from all sides.

She briefly noticed how her hips were now rocking against Yang's hand, desperately trying to get higher and higher, but her mind felt elsewhere completely. And then, everything stopped.

Blake shook her head, trying to figure out what was happening when her hands were shoved together against the head board.

"Yang?"

Silk fabric was being tied around her wrists and a flash of light forced her eyes shut at the painful change.

"Yang!"

"Right here kitten."

Blake cautiously opened her eyes, heart still hammering in her chest.

Her jaw dropped.

The darkness was gone, replaced with a soft but brilliant light. A light she was oh so familiar with. A light that was warm and dangerous, but always there to keep her team safe.

Yang's hair was flickering with brilliant white gold flammes, eyes alight and sparkling with mischief.

"Told ya I was getting there" teased Yang, bending over to unwrap the chest wraps Blake usually worked out with.

Blake's mouth closed and her cat ears drooped on her head in annoyance.

"You made me hurt you on purpose to activate your semblance?" she deadpanned.

Yang smiled cockily, pushing her hair behind her shoulder before winking at her. "I dun hear you complaining."

Blake rolled her eyes but snapped them back at attention when Yang crossed her arms in front of her chest and pulled her shirt and sport bra off. Licking her lips, Blake reached towards Yang's amazing breasts but found herself a bit short. Looking up she saw her hands bound to the headboard with her ribbons.

"Yang, what the fuck?"

"Ah-puh-puh-puh, I said I'd show you how much I love you and that's exactly what I'm gonna do."

Blake scowled, "and why does it imply tying me up?"

"Because tonight is about you, aaaaaaaaaand because I think we both know you kinda like this light bondage deal."

Yang gave her a wink, licking her lips. Blake looked away, cat ears burning on top of her hair. The blonde tugged at her shorts and she wiggled side to side, trying to help the other girl pull them off. Discarding the shorts to the side, Yang bend over above Blake, her glowing hair circling her head like a halo, making Blake remember the lights of the club and feeling a flutter of nervousness in her stomach.

"I love you, Blake Belladonna" whispered Yang, lips descending on hers again in a short, tender kiss. The playful mood simply faded away under the resolute gaze her partner bore down on her afterwards. Yang leaned her head into the crook of her neck, and started leaving a trail of full kisses down towards her chest. Blake bit her lip, feeling the soft flaming hair caressing her cheek. Ignoring her breast, Yang kissed down between them and towards her stomach. Pausing to briefly dip her tongue in her navel, Yang then resumed her slow exploration of Blake's body.

The faunus let her head fall back against the pillow, looking at the warm light of Yang's hair illuminating the bottom of the bunk overhead.

"You aren't just a shadow Blake. Ever since you waltzed into my life and killed that ursa; I can always feel safe knowing you got my back. I can't see you as anything less than a partner that, yes, strikes from the shadows...but is also reliable and passionate."

Blake's ears twitched when delicate fingers and callous palms rubbed over her thighs, reaching up to tug at her panties.

"When we fight together I dun have to wonder if gambol shroud will appear in front of me in time, or if your clone will vanish in your place when you take a blow for me. You just will."

Blake shivered when she felt herself being exposed to the warmth that was Yang's.

"When we are not fighting, I always know you're following behind or by my side with a book in your face and that you trust me to steer you in the right direction. You know how you get when your attention is focused on a good chapter."

Blake's eyes searched for Yang again, breath coming out of her in fast and short puffs again. The fiery tips of Yang's gorgeous hair were tickling her stomach and her legs. The blonde was busy pulling her panties completely off of her legs, her flaming hair giving Blake's pale skin a healthy, warm glow. Golden met red when Yang pulled Blake's legs open, settling between them on her stomach.

"Whenever you trust me with your well being in a fight, your secrets, your ears, your body..." Yang kissed at the small patch of dark hair, making the faunus sigh out blissfully. "I feel so honored, I feel loved and all I want is to make you feel at home, at ease by my side." Yang ran a hand from Blake's thigh to her side, kissing up her hip.

"I do..." gasped Blake, looking down at her partner.

Yang looked up at her, red eyes glowing in expectation.

"I love you Yang."

Silence, all Blake could hear was their shallow breathing; but then Yang broke into a wide smile. Blake couldn't help her own lips forming one also, before widening her eyes in surprise when Yang wrapped her arms around her thighs and brought her closer to her mouth.

Blake swallowed slowly, gazing down with half lidded eyes as Yang kissed her belly one more time before hoisting her right leg over her shoulder. The faint golden glow of Yang's hair grew a bit brighter around her face as she bend her neck and bit at the skin just outside her lips. A hand slid over her side, making her skin feel prickly as well as raising goosebumps over her stomach. Yang kissed along her outer lips, barely grazing the parts where she really needed her to taste. The hand moved over her ribs and pulled back, blunt nails scratching deliciously over her skin and making Blake arch her back slightly off the bed.

Blake struggled slightly as the makeshift cuffs were still prohibiting her from pulling back her hands from over her head. She huffed, frustrated, and briefly looked up to try and untie herself. Yang giggled and let her cheek lay on Blake's inner thigh while gold eyes came back on her. Making sure she had the faunus' attention, Yang kept her eyes locked on hers when she leaned down. Blake could only stare breathlessly as Yang covered her completely with her scorching mouth.

A whimper escaped from her lips and she could barely control her loud panting as Yang lapped eagerly at her. Blake let out a lewd gasp and bit on her arm, feeling her thigh trembling over the brawler's shoulder. She could feel fire creeping up inside her and she vaguely wondered if Yang's breath was to blame. As if she could read her mind, Yang exhaled against her core and Blake shivered. A curt moan escaped her lips and Yang chuckled, nuzzling her lips and nose as close as she could.

"You don't have to censor yourself, I like it."

"Shu- shut up."

Her retort was weak, she was breathless, Yang was making her lose her mind.

Blake's eyes fluttered close when Yang's tongue pushed at her entrance, undulating against her walls and making Blake roll her hips in appreciation. She was trying to keep her eyes shut but couldn't, the sight of Yang eating her out with the glorious golden light emanating from her hair was hypnotizing. Blake held unto the headboard with both hands, body rocking in time with the motion Yang was creating between her legs. She was getting close, so close and the way Yang was still looking at her made it hard to think, hard to function even. Her arms were tied up, Yang had a strong hold on her lower body and she could only trash about as the blonde worked her up ever so close.

Yang groped her ass and started rocking her against her face. She let out an unrestrained moan and felt the blonde hum appreciatively against her, which only made her whimper. She felt the fire in her crawl up to her face, could hear the loud thumping of her heart in her rib cage and she knew she was about to come undone.

"Yang...f-fuuuck".

Yang grabbed a hold of her hips and lifted her waist off the bed, sitting up and bathing the bed in glowing light. Blake groaned in a high pitch voice, loosing her grip on the headboard and herself. Yang was done with the teasing, she purposely wrapped her lips around Blake and sucked on her, fingers clawing at Blake's ass to try and help her rocking. Her back arched, she moaned long and it almost sounded like a meow but at that point she didn't care. This was it, everything slowed down, Blake's head pushed back against the pillow and her mouth opened in a silent cry. Her right thigh quivered in yang's grip and she felt Yang worm her tongue inside of her again, walls fluttering wildly against the warm appendage. Her vision went completely white and she briefly wondered if her eyes rolled back in her skull or if Yang's aura was blinding her.

Gasping for breath, Blake pushed her face against her arm, covering her eyes. Her entire body was buzzing in satisfaction and a tremor coursed through her when Yang kissed her clit. Blake turned her head forward again, eyes being met with the playful smile of Yang between her legs. Blake closed her eyes, suddenly embarrassed again.

"He he."

Yang's aura flared again, making her whole body glow faintly golden as she crawled up Blake's body, kissing her heated skin on her way up. Blake exhaled slowly, mouth wide open to breathe in as deeply as she could despite the sudden weight on her chest. She opened her eyes and looked down at Yang who was making her fingers walk over her breast and collar bone. Her chest tingled when lilac met her eyes and she surged forward, pressing her lips against Yang's as much as she could. Hands pulling harshly against her restraints to try and hold her up as she kissed Yang feverishly.

Yang pulled away slowly, pushing a hand to Blake's chest to settle her down. She reached over Blake to undo the ribbons holding her wrists against the headboard.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Yang had a smug smirk on her lips, but Blake could read her partner like a book and saw the way she brushed a hand in her hair. She wasn't sure of herself, she needed Blake to tell her she did good. Blake smiled knowingly and Yang bit her lip.

"I enjoyed it a lot Xiao Long~" cooed Blake, raising her arms to wrap them around the blonde's neck. She pulled her face down to the crook of her neck to whispered huskily in her ear "Encore."


End file.
